


WIP Supernatural Fic 3: Faerie

by PrincessMarth



Series: Supernatural Works In Progress [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMarth/pseuds/PrincessMarth
Summary: WORK IN PROGRESS: Sam gets sex magicked, and a faerie has sex with him. Lots of dialogue.





	WIP Supernatural Fic 3: Faerie

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third story in my Supernatural series; also written before I'd seen the show (in 2013). Hopefully this is better than the first two.

It’s tearing him apart, and Dean can see that. He can see to desperate urge on Sam’s face, the one that says “I need to fuck or I am going to die”. He wants to help Sam, he really does, but they are miles away from any city, and Castiel is muttering in the backseat about some sort of cleansing ritual. He’s about to tell Cas exactly where he can stick his cleansing rituals when the door on the passenger side of the Impala is yanked open, Sam’s seat belt is unbuckled, and Sam himself is ripped out of the car. 

“What the fuck!” Dean shouts, and slams on the breaks. Castiel, who isn’t wearing a seatbelt, is nearly thrown through the front windshield. Sam, meanwhile, is being dragged into the woods by a hot, feminine hand. His head is spinning, and continues to do so when they come to a halt in a small clearing. He finally gets a good look at who has kidnapped him. She’s small, with long brown hair and curves that are barely contained inside of a skimpy top and matching skirt. He opens his mouth to speak, but she covers it with her hand, just barely managing to reach it. 

“Shh, I’m going to help you, it’s going to be fine. Now, if you’ll help me with you clo…” she doesn’t get to finish, as Sam pulls off his jeans and underwear and is on her in a matter of seconds. Sam rips off her skirt and plunges into her with the all the finesse of a drowning man reaching for a life raft. She yelps as he sets a machine gun pace, raining hard kisses down her collarbone. His hands grip her skin hard enough to bruise, and she responds by biting his shoulder. Dean and Cas stumble upon them just as Sam comes with a shout, then pulls out and sticks his mouth between her legs. 

“Oh my god…” says Dean as he watches Sam go to absolute town on this girl. 

“It seems that Sam has found a way to solve the problem himself.” says Cas. He’s watching intently, as if they are a nature program. When she comes they are almost blinded by the flash of light. When their vision clears, they can see Sam putting his jeans back on, huffing slightly. He takes off one of his plaid shirts, wrapping the girl’s lower body in it as he picks her up, as her skirt is not salvageable. 

“What are you doing Sammy?” asks Dean, as Sam starts to head towards the Impala, the girl clutched against his chest. 

“I’m taking her to the car, so we can get back to the motel.” he says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and for him, it probably is. Dean steps in front of the two of them. 

“Sam, she’s not human. She could be a demon for all we know, a demon you just fucked like there’s no tomorrow, I might add.” The girl looks from her perch in Sam’s arms at Dean, a scowl on her face. 

“I am not a demon, human. That is quite insulting.” She says haughtily, even though her eyes have a nervous look in them. 

“Then what? A witch? She’s not an angel, right Cas?” 

“No, she is not. I am pretty sure that she is a faerie of some kind.” he says, studying her. 

“See, not such a big deal Dean.” says Sam, walking around him. Dean steps back in front of him, temper starting to flare. 

“Sam, can you not see what’s wrong with this situation? She isn’t human! It’s bad enough that you fucked her, now put her down and think rationally, man!” Sam gently sets her down, a sad puppy look marring his features, and turns to walk away, when Castiel starts to speak. 

“I wouldn’t advise that if I were you.” he says, to Sam and Dean’s backs. Dean turns around, but Sam is resigned to forge ahead.  
“Why Cas, what…” he pauses as Sam keels over. 

“Oh fuck…” moans Sam, dry heaving into the grass. A quick look to the girl shows that she’s not faring much better, rocking back and forth in the fetal position. 

“Judging from both the light when she reached sexual climax, and this adverse reaction, this faerie is a moon faerie, which is a species that controls the functions of the moon, such as the tides.” 

“That doesn’t explain why the two of them are freaking out like this.” says Dean, rubbing Sam’s back. 

“The moon faerie mates for life. It seems like Sam claimed a virgin one. Since their bond is fresh, it’s probably painful for the two of them to be very far away from each other.” Dean sighs, and gives Sam a nudge with his foot.  
“Sammy, get up. Go get your girl.” Sam shakily gets to his feet, and starts to stumble towards where she is curled up on the ground. His chest feels lighter and lighter as he gets closer to her. Sam collapses on the ground next to her, pulling her little body into his chest. He feels dampness start to spread across his shirt, and quiet snuffling noises that she is desperately trying to muffle. 

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m here now, you’re fine.” he says soothingly, petting her hair with a large hand. 

“I’m…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean for this to happen…I just wanted to help…” she says between small, hiccupping sobs. He sighs and presses kisses to the crown of her head. 

“Don’t worry, everything is going to be okay, you have me now, I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” He stands up, and then helps her to her feet. 

“I’m Sam, Sam Winchester.” He says, and sticks out his hand. 

“Io, Io Cadence.” She shakes his hand, and then follows close behind him to where Cas and Dean are standing. 

“This is my brother Dean, and that’s Cas.” she shyly looks at them from behind Sam. He takes her hand and leads her to the Impala. 

“I am going to sit up front, as it would be more comfortable for Sam to sit with the faerie in the back.” says Cas. Sam opens the door for her, and climbs in the other side. It’s a quiet ride to the motel, silence only broken by the tinny sound of the radio. They get back to their room, and try to get ready for bed, or so they think. 

“This isn’t going to work.” says Dean, looking at the two beds. He and Sam usually sleep in one bed, and Cas takes the other on nights when he is there. However, Sammy looks like he’d slit your throat if you took her away from him, which leaves Dean to share with…Cas. 

“I am perfectly willing to share a bed with you, Dean.” says Cas, looking at the obvious distress on Dean’s face. Sam, oblivious to this, is getting Io a pair of sweatpants to wear as pajamas. She slips them on, and curls up on one side of the bed. Sam, having changed into a pair himself, gets on the other side and wraps his long arms around her. 

“It’s like sleeping with a giant.” she murmurs into his solid chest. With her legs scrunched up and head tucked in, it almost looks as if Sam has the bed to himself. 

“I can’t help it if you’re so small. It’s adorable.” he says, and nuzzles her cheek. She flushes a cherry red, and buries her head deeper into his chest cavity. Sam can feel her warmth radiating through his body, and melts into her soft form. Meanwhile, Dean and Cas are still arguing about the bed situation.

“Well, why don’t you inquire towards Sam and ask if he will share with you? I would have no problem sharing with our guest.” says Cas. Sam turns his head towards them.

“No offence Cas, but if you so much as look at Io funny, I will cut off your balls and make them into a car decoration.” He squeezes her protectively. 

“It’s okay, Sam, I could share with Cas if your brother has objections to sleeping in the same bed as him. We should be fine as long as we’re in the same room.” Io unfurls herself from Sam, gently patting him on the shoulder, and going towards the other bed. She nudges Dean towards Sam, and flops down next to Cas, snuggling under the blanket. 

“I am going to kill you, Dean.” says Sam, who shifts over so he can get in the bed. Cas gingerly leaves about a foot of space between the two of them, and they all go to sleep, albeit uneasily for the most part. Dean wakes up to a voice from outside the window. 

“Sam, hey, Sam! The faerie’s done a legger.” Sam sits bolt upright. 

“Her name is Io, Dean.” he runs over to the window, where he spots Io shouting at what seems like nothing at first, until he notices the man standing in the shadows. 

“I can’t go back, Jericho, look; the mark has already been laid!” She tugs down the side of her sweatpants, and Sam almost has an aneurysm when the man runs his fingers across it. 

“Oh, Princess…” he says quietly, and she swipes her hand across her eyes. 

“The King will not be happy about that, especially with your engagement to Prince Synne.” 

“He seems like a good man.” says Io defensively. 

“You should return to the palace, perhaps your father’s healers can find a way to reverse the bond.” Sam hauls himself out of bed and pulls Dean up.

“Dean, they’re trying to take her away, we have to stop him!” Sam grabs Dean’s hand and pulls open the door, running down the hall. 

“Calm down, Sammy! Maybe this is for the best…” says Dean, trying not to trip over his own feet. They reach the front door of the motel and follow the sounds of the voices to Io and Jericho. Dean stands back with Cas, who has just appeared next to him, while Sam runs over and scoops up Io, tossing her over his shoulder. 

“I assume this must be the man you were mentioning.” says Jericho, unfazed by the six and a half foot human that has suddenly interrupted their conversation. 

“Sam, this is my father’s advisor, Jericho. Jericho, this is my…this is Sam.” Io says, voice muffled by Sam’s back. 

“Charmed, sir.” Jericho bows slightly. Then he notices Castiel. 

“An angel! You certainly are making friends in high places, Princess.” 

“Princess?” Dean whispers to Cas. 

“Yes, it would seem like Sam has bonded with a member of royalty.” Dean sighs. He tunes back into the conversation, where Sam is arguing with Jericho.

“You can’t take her away.” He growls.

“She is engaged, sir! Do you want to start a war?” Io pounds on Sam’s back with small fists.

“Stop it, both of you!” 

“Now, I’m going to take Io back to bed. Whatever concerns you have can wait until I don’t feel like kicking your ass.” Sam turns around and walks back towards the hotel, Io looking at Jericho helplessly. 

“Are all human men such Neanderthals?” Jericho asks Cas.

“Sam is not usually this possessive of the things he cares for. This bond is affecting him rather violently.” Dean trails behind them as they get to the hotel room. Sam gently places Io back in his bed.  
“Dean, you’re going to have to man up and sleep with Cas, because I can’t risk letting go of her again.” Sam lies down in the bed and slots himself around Io, holding her so close that it looks as if he’s trying to meld the two of them together. She lets off a sleepy yawn and burrows into the blankets. Dean gets in to the other bed, quietly sighing as he drifts off to sleep. In the morning, he wakes up to Cas’s arms wrapped snugly around him, with one of his legs slung over his thighs. For a moment, Dean peacefully considers asking Cas for a hand job to ease his aching morning wood, then realizes that it’s Castiel, and rolls out of bed. Sam sits up with a start, Io still dozing in his sturdy grip. She makes a soft noise, wrapping her arms around his neck and brushing her lips against his chest. Sam takes one look at his brother on the floor, and then lies back down with Io, sleepily petting her head. 

“Shh, go back to sleep, it’s just my idiot brother pretending he didn’t want to sleep with Cas.” he says, nuzzling her neck. He’s pleasantly surprised when he feels cool lips trace his jawline. 

“Maybe I don’t want to go back to sleep.” she whispers, as one of her hands snakes down towards his boxers. 

“We can’t, Io, Cas and Dean are in the next...oh god I am not going to be able to say no for much longer if you keep doing that so stop doing that right now…” he blurts out in a rush as her hand slips inside his boxers and starts to gently stroke his shaft. 

“But you want to, Sam, and I am here to help you. I am yours now, thus I should take care of you in your time of need.” Sam desperately yanks her hand away.

“Hold on a second, if I really am bonded to you like that pompous asshole said I am, and then at least make this a partnership, not an “I own you” sort of situation. That’s sexist; you deserve to be taken care of too.” She giggles quietly. 

“I wouldn’t let my father hear you speak like that, he says that women are to be seen and not heard. I am more of a bartering tool to him than a daughter, I barely know Prince Synne.” Sam looks at her sadly, and then crushes her to him, smothering her in his chest. 

“I don’t want to hear you talk like that. I want you as much as you want me.” he murmurs into her hair. Dean crawls up off the floor and starts pounding on Sam’s back. 

“Sammy, have some patience. I’ll make Cas leave and then you can go to town on your little fairy.” Sam turns over and slaps away Dean’s hands.


End file.
